U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,889 purportedly discloses an electrolytic cell separated into an anode chamber and a cathode chamber by a fluorinated polymer membrane; where the membrane comprises: (a) at least 60 mole percent [CFX—CF2] where X═F or Cl; (b) an ion exchange equivalent weight of at least 600; (c) pendant sulfonyl ion exchange groups; and (d) pendant substantially fluorinated carbon groups which have no ion exchange functionality. The pendant substantially fluorinated carbon groups which have no ion exchange functionality may comprise Br.
U.S. Patent Pub. No. US 2003/0181615 A1 purportedly discloses polymers of certain fluorosulfonated fluoromonomers, certain brominated fluoromonomers, and no tetrafluoroethylene (TFE) monomer. ('615 at para. 234 and at para. 64–68). The reference purportedly discloses particular methods of crosslinking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,351 purportedly discloses perfluoroelastomers cured by radiation in the absence of curing agents. The reference purportedly relates to curing of fully fluorinated polymers, such as those prepared from tetrafluoroethylene, a perfluoralkyl perfluorovinyl ether, and cure site or crosslinking units providing at least one of nitrile, perfluorophenyl, bromine or iodine in the resulting terpolymer.